The purpose of this research is to study ethnic differences between Mexican Americans and Anglo Americans in prevalence of diabetes, obesity, hypertension, and cardiovascular risk factors, and to relate these differences to sociocultural and lifestyle factors. The specific hypothesis being tested is that "diabetic pattern" risk factors (glucose intolerance, obesity, hypertriglyceridemia, and low alpha-lipoprotein levels) will decrease in frequency among Mexican Americans as they become acculturated to "mainstream" U.S. culture. We plan to survey three different target populations in San Antonio: Mexican Americans living in a highly traditional ("barrio") census tract (90% Mexican American); Mexican Americans and Anglos living in a bicultural census tract (50% Mexican American and 50% Anglo); and Mexican Americans and Anglos living in a cluster of suburban census tracts (10% Mexican American and 90% Anglo). We postulate that Mexican Americans living in the "barrio" will be significantly less acculturated than those living in the bicultural target areas, who in turn will be less acculturated than those living in the suburbs. We will measure level of acculturation, socioeconomic status (SES), and cardiovascular risk factors in all participants.